Corey Burton
Corey Burton began his voice career at age 17, in an imitation performance of voice actor Hans Conreid for Disney. He studied radio acting with the legendary Daws Butler for four years, and went on to work with nearly all of the original Hollywood radio actors in classic-style radio dramas. He has also done numerous cartoon series for other networks, such as Cartoon Network. Burton is an incredibly talented mimic and has voiced sound-alikes and original characters for over 50 Disney Storyteller records or games. His roles include: • Ludwig Von Drake • Dale and Zipper in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers • Gruffi Gummi and Toadwart in Adventures of the Gummi Bears (following the death of Bill Scott). • Sigmund Brock in American Dragon: Jake Long. • Ranger Woodlore, Captain Hook, Grumpy, Chernabog, the Horned King, Zeus, and several other characters from House of Mouse. • Mole in Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Atlantis: Milo's Return. • Onus in Treasure Planet • Captain Hook in Return to Never Land and Jake And The Neverland Pirates • Dale, Yen Sid, Captain Hook, Sark, MCP, Shan Yu, Frollo, Flotsam and Jetsam, and the White Rabbit in the Kingdom Hearts series◦ DiZ/Ansem The Wise in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ◦ Reprises Yen Sid in the Epic Mickey franchise and for Disney Theme Parks attractions and shows. • Narrator in Goofy appearances (1992-present) • V.V. Argost in The Secret Saturdays • Zeus in Hercules, God of War, and Playstation All Stars Battle Royale • Old Queeks in Mike, Lu & Og • Hugo Strange in Batman: Arkham City. • Jaga in ThunderCats (2011). • The wizard Specules and the narrator in Korgoth of Barbaria. • A few voices in Sym-Bionic Titan, such as the army commander Lance shares a swordfight with. • King Mumbo Jumbo in ChalkZone. • Quarrie and Eesh Fahm in Star Wars Rebels. In addition, Burton has done extensive voice work for Disney including feature animations, theme parks, interactive sections of the company, and attractions at the Disneyland Resort, Walt Disney World Resort, and Tokyo Disney Resort. In fact, regarding the Floridian resort, he was also one of two narrators in a 1990s PC application called Walt Disney World Explorer, which was a Point-and-Click "edutainment" title that had slideshows, videos, audio descriptions and even a trivia side game that was all about Disney World. (Specifically, he was the male narrator of the game; the other narrator was a woman.) He also provides the "Feature Presentation" voice on numerous Disney videos. He also overdubbed the voice of Fantasia MC Deems Taylor for a 1980s release, as Taylor's original soundtrack had deteriorated. Corey Burton is also known to audiences for his role as Brainiac in the DC animated universe. He appeared as Brainiac in six episodes of Superman: The Animated Series, two episodes of Static Shock, two episodes of Justice League, five episodes of Justice League Unlimited, and three episodes of Legion of Super Heroes. He has also reprised the role in the MMO DC Universe Online. Corey Burton is also known to Star Wars fans as the audio double for Christopher Lee as Count Dooku in Star Wars: Clone Wars and several Star Wars video games (likewise for Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, doubling over for Lee as DiZ from Kingdom Hearts II and Birth By Sleep). He appeared as Ziro the Hutt and General Lothsome in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and also appeared as Captain Mar Tuuk and Cad Bane and reprised his roles as Count Dooku, Ziro The Hutt, and General Lothsome in the movie's television adaptation. When Sir Christopher Lee was brought in to record for the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film, he was so impressed with Corey's impersonation of him that he wondered why he even needed to record for the film. Also well-known to the Transformers universe as the voice of Shockwave, Sunstreaker, Brawn and Spike Witwicky in The Transformers . Almost a quarter of a century later, he reprised the role of Shockwave and Spike, as well as assuming the roles of Megatron, Ratchet, and Ironhide in Transformers Animated. He was considered by Michael Bay to reprise his role as Shockwave for Transformers: Dark of the Moon, but Burton ultimately declined, citing a busy schedule and a general disinterest in blockbusters. note He has also played dozens of characters on Adventures in Odyssey, his most frequent as Edwin's assistant Walter Shakespeare, and is currently one of the main voices for Robert Rodriguez's new El Rey Network. Category:1000 Voice Types Category:Corey Burton